Shivers
by ChocolateReignz
Summary: Siobhan is turned on by the sight of her boy friend, wearing his black leather pants, sitting in a black leather recliner. A cold shower, glass of water but no distraction could help her. So what will she do when they both are alone and have a black recliner of their own? I am weird with summaries, so just check out the story. Based on Raw with Seth surrounded by all the leather.


Siobhan stepped out from the bathroom wrapped in her bathrobe, steam escaping with her. She liked to take a blistering hot bath before going to bed every day. She looked around the room her eyes searching for her man, but she was disappointed to see that Seth was not there, she was hoping to have some fun. She walked to her closet to get out her pjs to put on and get comfy. But that's when her eyes fell on Seth in the living room relaxing in the leather recliner. A shiver ran down her spine and she had to shake her body to make that shiver go away. It did not help her at all. She could feel the heat coming back to her body the same heat for which she had to take a cold shower a few hours ago.

_She was sitting on the living room of their hotel room watching raw on her iPad, on the WWE Network. Seth was in the middle of the ring sitting on a black leather recliner making himself comfortable, like he owned the place. Well technically it was true. He is the WWE heavyweight champion of the world, he did own the place. And it made her so proud of him. But that is not what made her feel tingly. The sight of Seth in that skin tight black leather pants, which looked like was painted on him, resting on the leather seat, was what made her shiver. All she could think of was to climb on top of him on those ever so perfect thighs and kiss him breathless. She wanted to feel his body pressed against her, she wanted to explore his body with her lips. After thinking about all the things she wanted to do to him right there and then, turned her on beyond belief. She could feel heat radiating off her body. Since she couldn't do anything about it, well she could but she didn't want to, she decided to take a cold bath to bring her down from the high she was feeling. She ran her tongue on her lips which went dry her eyes glued to the sight of Seth. And the fact that she was sitting in a similar black leather recliner did not help matters. It only made her mind go as wild as possible. _

The water dripping from her hair onto her body caused her to come back to reality. She pulled out Seth's new t-shirt and put it on with her black panties. She was planning on releasing all the tied up heat in her body, so was happy with what she was wearing. She stepped out of the room and could not help but stare at a shirtless Seth, his chiseled body resting on the recliner she was earlier on, who was oblivious of the eyes on him as he was busy on his phone, probably checking his twitter, Siobhan thought. She decided to head to the kitchen and drink some water to stop her from drooling over him.

"Hey handsome! Need anything from the fridge". She asked walking past him.

"A cold beer", Seth responded without even taking his eyes off his phone.

She gulped down a glass of cold water and took out a bottle of beer from the fridge; she opened it and took a sip to calm herself down. She then walked back to Seth and slowly took the phone out of his hand and put it on the table. That is when Seth looked up at her and he forgot to blink. There she was standing in front of him with those magical eyes and a body worth killing for. His eyes were travelling all over her. Siobhan could feel the heat of his gaze moving all over her body. She could put a finger on the exact spot where his focus was without even looking, for now they were on her legs, perhaps figuring out if she was wearing anything under the shirt. She was smiling as she leaned in to hand him the beer bottle Seth had asked for, she was moving it towards his lips just to be a tease but just as the bottle was about to touch Seth's lips it tripped and a small amount of the beer spilled on his chest. Siobhan moved her eyes with the last drop of beer that kept sliding down his chest until it reached to the waist band of his trousers and was absorbed in it.

"Oops! Sorry". She said giving Seth the most adorable puppy dog eyes. "Let me help you with that" she said with a smirk, which Seth could swear was almost evil. She put the beer bottle on the table and got on Seth's lap and bent down to lick the beer that had slipped by mistake. Let's just say it was an accident. And she had no ulterior motive behind it. She brought out her tongue and started to run it down his chest ever so slowly. The feelings of the cold beverage mixed with the hot tongue caused shivers go down his spine to his toes. She ran her tongue on his nipples and sucked them, running her teeth gently on them. Seth's hands went to her sides and rested on her hips, rubbing circles with his thumb. She kept moving down until she reached to the waistband where the final drop had vanished and she slightly moved her tongue under it and sucked on the soft skin. That movement caused a moan to escape from both of them. Siobhan felt the heat radiating off of Seth's body and it was being mixed with the heat trapped inside her, giving her the feeling of being on fire. With a slight bite to the spot she was sucking she lifted her head to meet Seth's eyes, he was panting and pulled her face to him and joined their lips. He could taste the beer on the tip of her tongue which only encouraged him to suck on her tongue. The kiss quickly got hungry with tongues battling for dominance. But the passion Siobhan poured into the kiss made Seth lose it, he did not want to fight it; he wanted to embrace her love and passion, everything she had to offer. So he sighed contently and let her lead the kiss. Their hands were everywhere moving up and down each other's body when finally Siobhan rested her hands in Seth's scalp just rubbing circles and Seth's hands found their way inside her shirt to do some exploring. He moved them up to her bare back and brought them forward to her breasts giving them a firm squeeze. Siobhan could feel her whole body stirring due to their body heat along with being turned on beyond belief and the fact that she had run out of oxygen to breathe did not help matters. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and was panting heavily trying to breathe in as much air as possible. Their eyes were having a conversation of their own. After having enough air Siobhan spoke up, "You know how much I love you". It was more of a statement then a question, to which Seth responded with a shake of his head and a whisper "I don't think I'm sure". It was his turn to give Siobhan the evil smirk she earlier had on her face. Seth knew not to mess with her but he enjoyed teasing her and messing with her like that because she always got even with him. Her expressions changed and if looks could speak, hers would be saying something like "Oh yeah, let me make that 100% sure for you". Without saying any word she reconnected their lips in a fierce kiss which did not leave any space between them not even air could pass between their bodies. She kept their lips connected as she slowly started grinding her hips on his lap and could feel his erection pressing back on to her. She started to slowly move away from his lips and moved to his jaw, the kissing and sucking and biting never stopped for once as her lips went to his neck. The journey of her lips continued to his chest, sucking on the nipples and making them hard enough for Seth to moan. He grabbed on to her ass and started to rub his palms all over the soft skin. She moved down until she was at eye level with the waist band of his shorts. She ran her tongue along the line and scrapped the skin with her teeth. Seth closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure and bucked up a little to signal her to move down. She held on to the shorts with her teeth and pulled down. The anticipation was too much to she just yanked the material down with her hands and threw it on the floor. She eyed his erection which now stood up proud under her gaze. She ran her tongue on her lips and went down to lick at the tip. She moaned at the taste and ran her tongue on the underside. Seth grabbed a handful of Siobhan's hair and pushed her gently to take it all. She extended her arms and rested her hands on his shoulders. Seth took the chance and removed her shirt which joined his shorts on the floor. Siobhan ran her hands on his perfect body as she took his cock in her mouth. She moved slowly running her teeth and tongue on it as she bobbed her head. She relaxed her throat and took him all in and started moving at a fast pace. Seth was biting his lips to stop himself from moaning, but he couldn't stop his hips from moving up. Siobhan had moved her hands to his balls gently massaging them and bringing Seth to the edge. She held the base of his dick tightly and removed her mouth from it and with her other hand she stroked his aching length while her tongue had moved down to his balls. Seth moaned out her name "I'm going to cum babe". But Siobhan did not move instead she stopped stroking him and held on to the base with more force but did not stop the delicious torture on his balls. Seth couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to be inside of her, hear her moan and scream his name. Siobhan did not seem to budge and kept going on with a mission. He held on to her breast and squeezed them. But he had to give in "OK, ok I am more than sure of your love, I'm 200% sure babe", he blurted out in between moans and pants. She slowly came to a stop and lifted her face; a trail of saliva connected her lips to his balls. He grabbed her face and kissed her breathless, she let go of his cock and adjusted herself on him. He gave a slap on her bare ass. She was so lost in the moment that she did not even realize when Seth had rid her of the black panties. His cock rubbed at her entrance and he was so hard that it hurt and the treatment he got had barely left any restraints on him so he guided himself and pushed in. Siobhan yelped as she was lost in the kiss. Seth rested his hands on her hips rubbing circles and moved his lips on her neck. She moved her hands on his shoulders and rested her fingertips at the base of his neck. She moved her hips in a circular motion and Seth lost it. He started to move in her with a fast pace and in response she was bouncing on him, her breast rubbing against his chest causing her nipples to form hard buds and the rubbing providing enough friction to drive her nuts. She couldn't help but moan out. The poor recliner couldn't take all the force and movements and screeched with every thrust and bounce.

Served it right, considering this whole thing started because of a black leather recliner.

They both were on the brink of their release and were looking into each other's eyes. Siobhan moved forward and in an attempt to kiss Seth, bit his bottom lip. And that small movement was enough to make Seth cum. But he wanted her to have her release with him so he intensified the kiss and sucked on her tongue. Her moans were swallowed by him as she held on to him tightly and surely left nail marks on his shoulders and neck. All the heat in her body escaped her and got mixed with Seth's cum which was now spilling out of her and onto his thighs and some of it made its way on the recliner. They both held on to each other as they struggled to catch their breaths. After getting down from the high of their release, Siobhan had snuggled on to Seth and was resting her head on his chest, lazily running her fingers on his abs. "Wow", Seth broke the silence, Siobhan looked up and met his eyes but couldn't help the blush from showing on her cheeks in bright red color. Seth kissed her forehead and ran his fingers in her hair.

"Well in my defense it was your fault, Seth raised his eye brows at her words. She rolled her eyes playfully and continued, "Well you and that stupid black leather recliner along with your stupid black leather, almost painted, pants".

"Ooook", Seth said in an attempt to understand her logic. They both got up from the recliner. Seth grabbed the tissues from the side table to clean up the mess they made; he cleaned it and went to throw the tissues. Siobhan bent down to pick up their discarded clothes. Seth came up behind her and picked her up, she was giggling as she held on to him and he carried her to the bedroom bridal style. He put her down gently and climbed on top of her, hovering over her. "So I guess we should replace all the furniture at home with leather one and I should start wearing leather more. Seth said while suppressing his laughter.

Siobhan's eyes went wide as she blurted out, "Are u trying to set me on fire. Seth you better be joking or else ..." Her threat was silenced by Seth's lips. He covered them both with a blanket and continued to make Siobhan shiver under him.


End file.
